The Game of Fallout 3
by LordMullen
Summary: Albert died due to not listening to his father Project Purity exploded but he is getting another chance only this time he knows its a game.
1. Chapter 1

'How am I supposed to know the code' I sweat my thoughts turning dark as I fear for my life. I think of my father trying to think of the password '3 numbers' I think the time running short. 'My birthday 7/13/2258 I'm important to my dad so he probably used my mouth and day' an epiphany shoots through me. My fingers fly across the keypad 713

I then hover my finger over the enter key and press it. 'The waste land is safe.' I think as a breath a sigh of relief only to realize nothing happened. I quickly slam my finger down on the key but nothing happens.

Next thing I know the world was white and I hurt everywhere. I could feel my flesh burning off from the heat alone. The pain consumed me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then just a quickly as it began it was gone but it wasn't just the pain that was gone everything was he felt nothing all scenes vanished. The I see a picture of the vault appear before me as a voice echos in my head.

**And so it was that the Lone Wanderer ventured forth from Vault 101**

**intent on discovering the fate of a father**

**who had once sacrificed the future of humanity for that of his only child.**

'Dad' his death still haunts him.

**The Capital Wasteland proved a cruel and inhospitable place.**

No shit I could have told you that before.

**It was not until the end of this long road that the Lone Wanderer was faced with that greatest of virtues**

**sacrifice, but the child refused to follow the father's selfless example.**

What I did sacrifice myself its just the old man never told me the password.

**So ends the story of the Lone Wanderer, who stepped through the great door of Vault 101 and into the annals of legend. But the tale of humanity will never come to a close,**

**for the struggle of survival is a war without end, and war war never changes.**

**The End**

**S**trength:10

**P**erception:4

**E**ndurance:10

**C**harisma:10

**I**ntelligence:1

**A**gility:3

**L**uck:2

**Main Quest**: 100%

**Side Quest**: 0%

**Companions:** 0/8

**Rank**: Minimalist

**Karma: **0/100

**Rank**: Neutral

DLC: unlocked

Replay: unlocked

Alternate leveling: unlocked

Species select: unlocked

Alternate start: unlocked

In game awareness: unlocked

'Wait what'

**New Game**

**New Game+**

**Load Save(no saves detected)**

game what game are you telling me nothing was real you know what fine lets do new game plus. the moment the words leave my lips the screen changes

DLC: unlocked

Alternate leveling: unlocked

Species select: unlocked

what is alternate leveling

Standard leveling

skills increase based on how you choose each level once

your level cap is reached you can gain no more skills.

you gain perks every 2 levels

Alternate leveling

skills level based on how you use them each skill has

its own level cap with no relation on personal level

perks are bought with perk points

I think I'll use alternate leveling

Species select

Human

Ghoul

Mutant

Alien

Robot

A robot i could really pick being a robot that funny but got to go with human

'wait what' the world exploded into color

**~I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by the ink spots plays with opening fallout video~**

War. War never changes.

"Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die.

Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves." (fallout 3)

Then the world erupts into white "oh god its bright" at least that's what i try to say only to come out as a crying baby voice. The first face i see is a female it looks kind of like Dr. Li that is Dr. Li i try to shout to her but i just keep making baby sounds oh god i am a baby

"Lets see are you a boy or a girl"

my dads voice cuts me short can't you tell your looking right at it i think only for a window with

boy and girl appear boy i think

i almost missed what he says next just catching the end a beautiful baby boy god don't call a man beautiful and i remember helping you deliver babies not one was beautiful all tiny shriveled mini people oh god I'm a tiny shriveled mini people the thought makes me shiver

and then i hear it my moms voice i turn to try to see her just a little more but something stops me all i can see is her legs damn next thing i know i see another pop up this must be for name Albert Cole is already in god i hated my name but my mom loved it and so i stuck with it it would probably just confuse me if i changed it anyway

"looks like they finished the gene projection lets see what you'll look like when you're all grown up."

my face appears. 'oh they want me to make my face' well I'm 100% sure a new face would scare the hell out of me so i keep my face the same but i do tan my skin a little Amata always said i was so pale she was shocked i had a reflection. oh god Amata what should i do about her i loved her once but that was forever ago I did not even come to help her when I got her message I was too busy finding dad and i was going to ask her to marry me i don't deserve her at all. i look back at the screen and sigh same old brown hair and boring hair cut i add some color to my hair making it dirty blond but shorten it a lot no more hair getting caught in my helmet for me thank you.

"You're going to look a lot like your dad"

ya i know god he just keeps talking then the beeping starts mom i try to look at her only to get wheeled away by Dr. Li no mom this is when she died no i scream as loud as i can it comes out as a wailing cry why world exploded into white again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed was that I was standing in my old room looking at my father. He was asking me to walk to him and I tried to something must have happened to my legs because the where not working right then I saw what my dad was standing in a play pen oh god I'm a baby.

"Come on over here son. Come to daddy."

walking is really hard as I finally make it to him he walks around me and locks me in.

"Listen kiddo. I know you don't like it when Daddy leaves you alone. But I need you to take care of yourself for a minute. You just stay hear while daddy runs to his office you'll be okay pal ill be back in a bit."

As he leaves the room a screen appears before my eyes

**The beginning **

open play pen

read special book

reward: 1 Character point 5xp

okay that was weird but that means I can level up so how do I look at my stats immediately after the words leave my mouth another screen appears.

Stats screen locked

acquire a pip-boy to unlock

all screens save options

well that's helpful so I have to wait nine years to check my stats well maybe options are useful 'options'

**Auto save** off

**manual save** off

**pop-up screens** always

**help** on

**aware of game** on

**party system** off

So I definitely want to stay aware of the game so lets turn everything on. As I play with the menu I notice that pop-ups come in one of three ways manual check, always and after battle I set it to after battle and a screen tells me that if I level up in combat I will get a notification in the top of my HUD in green and any other type of notification will just appear as a green light in top left corner. When inquiring about a HUD I discover it will become available if I where glasses of any type of screened helmet.

When I close out of the window I notice the clock on the wall starts moving I open and close the option screen and realize that time stops when I do but I am stuck in place and the world around me gets very hard to see figuring its about time to start the quest I start to look at the play pen it is locked with a simple latch it takes me all of a second to open and my guess is that this book on the ground is the one I want. I walk over to the book and sit on the ground to read it.

_"S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!"_

_"P is for Perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smell, saw and heard!"_

_"E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!"_

_"C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!"_

_"I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!"_

_"A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!"_

_"L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!"_

Each had a 2 in their place and a message I had 7 points remaining. This is not really helpful and just like that a description of each appears.

With alt leveling all out of 100

25 normal

50 above average

75 expert

100 herculean

"S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!"

5*S=Carry Weight]

"P is for Perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smell, saw and heard!"

HUD displays living things P feet away

"E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!"

20*E=HP

"C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!"

Relationships points + abs[ Relationships points*C% ]

"I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!"

skills increase (2*I)% faster

"A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!"

10*S=AP(stamina)

"L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!"

L/5 Critical hit chance

skills increase L% faster

each level you get (4+(4*L%)+(4*(2*I)%) SPECIAL points each level

I close out of the help window and place one point in each category. As I close the book another pop up appeasers

What age do you want to start

age 10 level 10 all stats set to 10

First Pip-boy

age 16 level 20 all stats set to 18

G.O.A.T

age 19 level 25 all stats set to 25

Escape

might as well get as strong as I can in safety but there is no way I what to experience puberty again so I pick 16 my world explodes into light once more

"SUPRISE"

It takes me a moment to get reoriented.

"Stanley you turned the lights on to fast you blinded the poor kid"

"Happy Birthday"

"Happy birthday pal! I cant believe your already 10 I'm so proud of you" says my day

whats happening I picked 16 another pop up tells me that I must live one day as 10 well that's not so bad.

"Congratulations young man" The overseer I hated that guy but he was Amata's dad so I always had to play nice I so wish I killed him last time. "I don't have to tell you how special this day is do I?" he continues and I just want to hit him "Down here in vault 101 when you turn 10, well your ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities. So here you are as overseer I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000 get used to it You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow" and then he laughed on god I want to hit him as I watch him leave

then my dad starts "enjoy your party your only 10 once so have fun!"

I smile at him and node its so good hes alive again

"Happy Birthday we really..." I new that voice immediately she was so young and cute

"Amata" I shout as I give her the biggest hug interrupting what ever she was going to say I can its funny how much bigger she is then me. The blush on her face lights up the room.

"Thanks for the party Amata you the best girlfriend a guy can have"

"Girlfriend" she asks

"I mean friend" I stumble out I blush my self at the slip up we don't start dating till 16 idiot but I do notice the smile on her lips. So I guess she started liking me even this long ago god I was dense.

"okay so guess what I got you for you birthday" she says I can almost see her jumping in excitement. I remember this day I got a Grognak comic but I might as well mess with her plus I'll only be here a day whats the worst that can happen.

"A date with that Almodovar girl" I wispier in her ear she blushes even more, god this is funny.

"What umm I dd-didn't know you liked girls yy-yet" She stutters through

"well maybe next year then but for this one I have no idea"

"um well.." She cant even talk strait I just confused her so mush this is hilarious. I'm going to tell her everything when I see her after the time skip shes to important not to but we have to avoid cameras I remember seeing my room on the monitor in the overseers office

"Here" she says as she thrusts a Grognak the Barbarian as she ran off with a major blush on her face.

To think I tried for years to get Christine Kendall to date me when I had her all along if I was staying at ten I would probable try to start dating her at 12 or 14 at the latest if she wasn't so young looking thank got I'm going to 16 later or I'd feel like a pedophile.

I here my dad behind me as he places his hand on my solder. "I don't know what you said to her but she liked it don't think she doesn't like you just because she ran like that girls her age do that all the time." I small up at him and node "Now go and enjoy your party" and I do Old Lady Palmer gave me a sweet-roll Stanley gave me a baseball hat hat I put on right away Beatrice gave me a poem witch I thanked her for even though it disturbed me when Andy tried to cut the cake I stopped him and asked if I could do it the next thing I know my dad asked me to meet him in the reactor room when I'm done. I finish up my cake and head down the hall thanking everyone for the wonderful party.

"Albie" I turn to hear who called and see Amata fun down the hall she starts panting when she gets to me.

"What do you need Amata" she blushes and looks down this is weird I don't remember this happening at all last time.

"Tomorrow after you first day at work assignment do you want to do that thing you asked for"

"What are you talking about"

"A date" she shouts obviously flustered

"I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow" I say "My dads giving me my gift in the reactor room you can come if you want" she looks like shes going to until she shakes her head "not right now I need to think about some things" and before I can say anything else she kisses my cheek and runs away I start to fallow but stop and give her some space and head down to the reactor room.


End file.
